


There first date

by lashtonspenguin



Series: Louis and Harry's Relationship [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go on there first proper date, Eleanor threatens Harry and Zayn cheats on Perrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There first date

Louis brushed his hair, looking at his reflection in Lottie's Mirror on the school bus, Louis was tired, he didnt sleep barely all night and had to get up early. Louis sat at the back of the bus as usual with his "cool" friends. As he got off the bus he immediately spotted Danielle and Eleanor again, holding hands. Louis rolled his eyes, he knew it was faked. Hde couldn't care less though. As he got off the bus Harry walked towards him smiling. "Why are you so happy today?" Louis asked also smiling because of Harry's smile. "I don't know, just in a happy mood" he said as he kissed Louis. Louis laughed, Good let's go. Louis and Harry walked up to the locker room where Eleanor and Danielle were. "So you free tonight?" Louis asked Harry. "Yeah, I think" Harry replied. "Good, I'll pick you up about 6" Louis then added, walking off. "Wait, what?" Harry said confused. "Just be ready at 6" Louis said laughing. Eleanor looked at Louis, She walked over to him. "So, guess I can join your little gay club then?" Eleanor said, smirking. "Grow up" Louis commented. "Hmm.. What, says the one who doesn't know his own sexuality!" "Give it a rest" Louis said. "Whats you're problem can't take a little banter?" Louis just rolled his eyes. "I feel sorry for Danielle being stuck with you." He said "I don't know why I ever bothered." "hmm, prefer your queer little boyfriend?" She replied sarcastically. "Says the girl who pretends to be a lesbian?" Louis said. "Well, only me and you know that, and no one believes you after what you did to poor little me?" Eleanor sniggered. "Face it fag boy, I win. You Lose. May aswell dump him, coz I can make your life hell." She said slamming her locker. "You don't scare me" Louis shouted. "Just by dating Danii isn't making my life hell" Louis walked to class. He was in a bad mood as he pulled up his chair and sat down. as soon as the bell rang he hurried to his Locker and shouted Harry before he got on his bus. He grabbed his hand and pulled him to the fence by the tennis courts. He held Harry's waist as he kissed him. "I won't let anyone split us up" Louis promised Harry. "Me too" Harry replied. "I love you Lou" "I love you Haz" They said as they walked off to get on there bus. All the little year 7's staired at Louis as he got on, because they didn't know about him and Harry. As he reached the back he high fived his mates. He started blowing bubbles with his chewing gum and got out his phone and read the texts from Harry

_Hey Lou, can't wait for tonight <3 See you then babe, I love you, never forget that, Much Love_

_Harry xxxx_

_  
_Louis smiled at the messsage as he started texting back and looking over to see Harry's bus. As he sent the message he could see Harry reading it and smiling.

_Haha me too, See you then munchkin <3<3_

_  
_Harry spotted Louis and smiled. Perrie waving out the window, she was sitting next to Harry with Zayn beside her. Liam Next to Harry on the otherside followed by Jade. As the bus left school Louis couldnt't wait for the night he had planned.

 ~~He got home and got changed~~ No let's face it, that's not what happened. He had a shower, combed his hair, put on his after shave, Chose his outfit, re-chose his outfit, straightened his hair, put hair gel in, chose shoes, re-chose his outft, mess up his hair, put a hat on, take it off, straighten his hair again, hairspray, re-chose shoes, add watch, one last spray and done. 

As he walked down stairs his mum asked him who he was making the big effort for, he said no one and walked out the door. He drove to Harry's and beeped outside his house. "Who's that?" His mum asked. "Just a girl from school" Harry said as he opened the door.  
"Invite her in!" Anne said. "It's fine sort of in a Hurry" he said quickly closing the door. Being greeted by a kiss on the cheek, Harry closed the door. And louis put his foot down. Turning up the radio and singing "I was made for loving you" really loud and out of tune. Harry Laughed. Louis put his hand on Harry's as they pulled up. They got out of the car still holding hands and walked into the cinema. Louis pulled the tickets out and they went and sat down. The movie began as Harry and Louis snuggled up holding hands and eating popcorn. 

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Over in London, Zayn was out Shopping when some guy tapped him on the back, Zayn immediately recognised this person and started smiling. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into the toilets. They started kissing, and holding each other tight. Zayn was totally into Mystery guy,

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery guy will be revealed tomorrow :3 Yes, he is a celebrity so look forward to that ;)


End file.
